Episode 59
Pagligtas is the fifty-ninth episode of Encantadia. It aired on October 6, 2016. Summary Danaya and Lakan acquire the Gintong Binhi. In afterlife, Ades tells Lira that she passed her test and gives her the blessing she was after. Ybarro tells Amihan that Alena is alive. Amihan orders Ybarro to take Alena back with him. Pirena reveals the secret of Lira's paternity and insists that Ybarro and Amihan have a relationship in an effort to recruit Alena to her cause. Hagorn and his forces attack the Ascanos when they are most vulnerable. Chapter 30 (continued) Lakan sees Danaya unconscious. He encounters Balbal. Lakan says he doesn't want to fight, as he only wanted the Gintong Binhi. But when Lakan tried to help Danaya, Balbal fights him. Balbal grabs Lakan by the neck. Danaya wakes up and attacks. Both Lakan and Danaya were held by Balbal at their necks. Lira tearfully says that she cannot die yet, since she has not yet met her mother. Lira says she will do everything to return to Encantadia. She makes the sign of the cross. The bandidos capture and beat up Balbal. Danaya pities Balbal and orders them to stop. Lakan tells the bandidos that they were not allied, since they are also enemies. Lakan and Danaya fight off the bandidos. Ades tells Lira she is wasting her time, for she must accept that she now belongs among the dead. Getting impatient, Danaya takes out the Earth Gem, frightening the bandidos away. Lakan releases Balbal from the net the bandidos put on him. Lakan thought he was about to attack, but Balbal gives them the Gintong Binhi. Lakan and Danaya thanked him and teleport away. Paopao says he is lucky that a queen is taking care of him. Amihan said she had not been able to do it for her own child. Amihan asked if Paopao had a family or parents in the human world. Paopao replied that he does, and he was abducted by the bandidos while playing outside. Amihan says that once she recovered Lireo from her sister and obtained the Key of Asnamon, the first thing she would do would be to take Paopao back to his parents. Paopao thanks and hugs her. Alira Naswen reports that she failed to find Ybarro. Amihan wonders why Ybarro was gone a whole night. The Hathors report to Gurna, who tells Pirena that Alena has been found with Ybarro. She whispers the location. Alena notices that Ybarro is preparing to leave. Ybarro says he has to check on his comrades. Alena wants to come, but Ybarro makes her stay there. Danaya and Lakan arrive at Pugad Lawin. They give the Gintong Binhi to Pagaspas to administer it. Ades urges Lira to accept her fate, for she'll have no troubles or problems in Devas. Lira insists that she will do everything to return to Encantadia. She begs the warriors to let her pass. She succeeds in pushing them away. Lira finds that she just returned to where she came from. Danaya tries to wake up Lira, who hasn't revived yet. Lakan reminds her that Lira too must overcome her own test. Ades tells Lira she passed her test, because of her determination to return. Its purpose is for the people at Devas to know if she is worthy of being sent back as bringer of peace, and a test also to know how much those who love her in Encantadia would do to save her. Ades shows her what Lakan and Danaya did for her. Ades tells her it is her mission to unite the gems and their keepers. Lira wonders if she could do it, since she doesn’t know anything. Lira asked Ades if she still has to go to Devas for the blessing. Ades said it is no longer necessary, and grants Lira the blessing she wanted, as extra protection. The blue butterflies come again, but Danaya says they cannot take Lira. Danaya hugs her. Lira wakes up, telling her she also loves her. Lira said she doesn’t want to return to Purgatory, or whatever place her soul went to. Lira also embraces Lakan, and thanks Danaya and Lakan (whom she calls birdman) for what they did, as well as Pagaspas (whom she calls new birdman). Danaya says that now that Lira has returned, they would look for Amihan first, before going to Devas. Lira tells her that is no longer necessary to go to Devas, since she had already obtained the blessing. Lira is excited to meet her mother. Amihan watches a Sapiryan soldier training with a diwata soldier. Ybarro returns, which makes Amihan glad. Alena sings while cleaning up. Pirena appears and says she hasn't changed, for her voice is still sweet. She looks benignly at Alena. Amihan tells Ybarro she and the others worried about him. Ybarro apologized. He tells Amihan that Alena is still alive. Amihan recounts that Cassiopea had said Alena is gone. Ybarro repeats it. She embraced Ybarro. Alira Naswen observed them. It dawns on Amihan what Alena's return meant regarding her relationship with Ybarro. Alena is angry at Pirena, and attacks her. Pirena stops her using the Water Gem. Pirena wonders how she recovered her memories. Pirena tells Alena that Ybarro is Lira's real father; Ybarro and Amihan have a relationship, and were the ones who deceived her. Amihan breaks the embrace and asked Ybarro why he did not bring Alena back. Amihan says she is happy for Alena's return, not just as Alena's sister, but also as Ybarro's friend. Ybarro holds on to her, but Amihan tells him not to worry about her. Amihan tells Ybarro to bring Alena back. Ybarro says "It will be done… my beloved… Queen." Ybarro leaves. Alena remembers Cassiopea's warning. Pirena tells Alena that she doesn't know where Ybarro and Amihan's camp were, but that until now they have a relationship. Alena holds Pirena by the neck and tells her that she trusts Ybarro and Amihan more than her. Pirena tells her it is hard to accept the truth, but she must open her eyes. Pirena leaves. Alena sits down. In Lireo, Pirena tells Gurna that Alena did not believe her. She believes that Alena will side with her eventually, so it will be two sisters against one. Gurna reminds her that Danaya still lives, and is in Encantadia. Pirena says she will think about that later. Pirena looks for Hagorn, but Gurna says he has not yet returned from the land of the barbaros. Hagorn tells Agane that barbaros and gigantes are known for feasting every night, and consuming much wine; some even go to hunt. He tells her that he will need her to provide pleasure. Once the Ascanos are completely drunk, then they will attack. The Ascanos sing, raising their cups. Wahid sends some of the Ascanos to hunt. Wahid flirts with two women. Vish'ka retires to sleep. Wahid tries to stop him, but Vish'ka goes to bed. A Hathor reports that the best of the Ascanos have left to hunt. Agane says it is time to seduce the barbaros. Hagorn commands his forces to prepare. Veiled Agane and two other veiled Hathors introduced themselves as dancers from Punjabwe. Wahid welcomes them. They take Wahid to participate in the dance. Agane takes her dagger out. Wahid manages to evade her. The other Hathors arrive and attack. Vish'ka wakes up.